The Enemy Within (episode)
A transporter malfunction splits Captain Kirk into two people – one good and one evil, and neither capable of functioning well separately. Summary Teaser During a survey of Alfa 177, geological technician Fisher slips down a rock, gashing himself badly and smearing his uniform with a strange magnetic type of ore. He beams up to the for treatment. Detecting a curious overload in the transporter circuitry, Montgomery Scott has Fisher decontaminated before reporting to sickbay, but the problems have already begun; the strange ore has altered the function of the transporter. Next, Captain Kirk beams up from the planet, before the fault is discovered. He apparently materializes normally – but is, in fact, a shadow of himself. Act One Due to this transporter accident Kirk is split into two beings. The first to materialize embodies all of Kirk's positive qualities. Moments later, after everyone has left, Kirk's evil twin materializes. Some time passes before the mishap is discovered, during which the evil Kirk roams the ship. He demands liquor from McCoy. McCoy goes to Spock about this who goes to the good Kirk about what the good doctor tells him. Kirk shrugs it off telling Spock that McCoy was just pulling his leg. The evil Kirk finds yeoman Rand's quarters and tries to assault her, but she drives him off by scratching his face. During the struggle, the evil Kirk attacks crewman Fisher. In Sickbay, Rand tells the good Kirk, plus Spock, and McCoy that the captain tried to assault her in which both her and Fisher accuse him of this. Kirk firmly denies this whereupon Spock deduces that there is an impostor of him aboard. Act Two The good Kirk is losing the ability to command and the power to make decisions, while the evil Kirk is growing wild, attacking crewman Wilson. Both the good Kirk and Spock deduce that the evil Kirk is hiding in engineering and head there. In main engineering, a cat and mouse game ensues between the two Kirks and just as the evil Kirk is about to kill the good Kirk, Spock knocks him out with the Vulcan nerve pinch, but not before he disables the transporter ionizer with a phaser shot, making it harder to rescue Sulu and the landing party who are trapped on the rapidly freezing planet. Act Three Meanwhile, on the planet below, the remaining landing party is suffering through increasing cold. Attempts to beam heaters and other support devices produce only non-functional duplicates. Finally, Scotty and Spock believe they have isolated and repaired all the damage. A test animal, previously split, is sent through to see if it will reintegrate. It does, but rematerializes dead. Act Four The evil Kirk recovers in sickbay while Sulu contacts the good Kirk from the planet, just before he succumbs to the cold. The good Kirk decides to release his evil half and have both of them go through the transporter, but the evil Kirk attacks and overpowers the good Kirk heading to the bridge where he orders the navigator to take the ship out of orbit. At this point, the good Kirk appears on the bridge where the evil one collaspes under the strain. Both Kirks are taken to the transporter where he materialzes as one person again and the much more confident captain has the landing party rescued, frostbitten but alive. Log Entries *''Captain's log, stardate 1672.1. Specimen gathering mission on planet Alpha 177. Unknown to any of us during this time a duplicate of me, some strange alter ego, had been created by the transporter malfunction.'' *''Captain's log, stardate 1672.9. On the planet's surface, temperatures are beginning to drop; our landing party there in growing jeopardy. Due to the malfunction of the ship's transporter, an unexplained duplicate of myself definitely exists.'' *''Captain's log, stardate 1673.1. Something has happened to me. Somehow in being duplicated, I have lost my strength of will. Decisions are becoming more and more difficult.'' *''Captain's log, stardate 1673.5. Transporter still inoperable... my negative self is under restraint in sickbay... my own indecisiveness growing... my force of will steadily weakening. On the planet condition critical, surface temperature is 75 degrees below zero. Still dropping.'' *''Captain's log, stardate 1674.1, entered in by Second Officer Spock. Captain Kirk retains command of this vessel, but his force of will rapidly fading. Condition of landing party critical. Transporter unit still under repair.'' Memorable Quotes "You're too beautiful to ignore. Too much woman. We've both been...pretending too long." : - Kirk s evil duplicate, to Rand "You can't afford the luxury of being anything less than perfect. If you do, they lose faith, and you lose command." : - Spock, to Kirk's good duplicate "I'm Captain Kirk. I'm Captain Kirk!!!" : - Kirk s evil duplicate "And what is it that makes one man an exceptional leader? We see here indications that it's his negative side which makes him strong, that his evil side, if you will, properly controlled and disciplined, is vital to his strength." : - Spock, to McCoy "Do you think you might be able to find a long rope somewhere and lower us down a pot of hot coffee?" "I'll see what we can do." "Rice wine will do if you're short on coffee." : - Sulu and Kirk's good duplicate "Any possibility of getting us back aboard before the skiing season opens down here?" : - Sulu "He's like an animal. A thoughtless, brutal animal. And yet it's me. Me!" : - Kirk s good duplicate, on his evil counterpart "We all have our darker side. We need it! It's half of what we are. It's not really ugly. It's human." : - McCoy, to Kirk's good duplicate "The intelligence, the logic. It appears your half has most of that. And perhaps that's where man's essential courage comes from." : - McCoy, to Kirk's good duplicate "He's dead, Jim." : - McCoy, on the test animal "Being split in two halves is no theory with me, doctor. I have a human half, you see, as well as an alien half, submerged, constantly at war with each other. Personal experience, doctor. I survive it because my intelligence wins over both, makes them live together." : - Spock, on merging the two Kirks "Can half a man live?" : - Kirk s good duplicate, to his evil counterpart on the bridge "I want to live!" : - Kirk s evil duplicate "I've seen a part of myself no man should ever see." : - Kirk to McCoy, after the successful reintegration "The ... impostor had some ... interesting qualities, wouldn't you say, Yeoman?" : - Spock, to Rand Background Information Production Timeline *Teleplay by Richard Matheson: *First draft written: *Final draft written: *Filmed: – *Score recording: *Original airdate: *First UK airdate Story and Production * Grace Lee Whitney recounts that while shooting the scene when a distraught, tearful Janice Rand accuses Captain Kirk of trying to rape her, William Shatner slapped her across the face to get her to register the proper emotion. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VY_a08KnSk&feature=related As they shot the rape scene days earlier, Whitney couldn't get into the same emotion successfully, and it was Shatner's "solution" to the problem. (The Longest Trek: My Tour of the Galaxy, p. 94) After the scene was shot, he later apologized. * The subplot of Sulu and three other crewmembers stranded on the planet were not present in Richard Matheson's original script, and was added in staff re-writes. Matheson did not like the idea, as he explained, "I hate B-stories. They truly slow the story down. (...) My script stayed entirely with Bill Shatner having this trouble of his two selves, on the ship. (...) They added a whole subplot about people down on the planet, ready to freeze to death, because they have a transporter functioning problem. (...) I stuck entirely with Bill." http://www.emmytvlegends.org/interviews/people/richard-matheson * The last two scenes of Act One are switched in order from what appears in the script. In the teleplay, Kirk and Spock learn about the assault of Janice in sickbay, then head to the transporter room, where they face with the discovery that the transporter is creating duplicates. The act ends with Scotty suggesting, "You don't dare beam up the landing party. If this should happen to a man..." and Kirk's "Oh my God". In the episode itself, the sickbay scene follows the transporter room one, and the act ends with Spock proclaiming, "There's only one conclusion, we have an imposter aboard". Director Leo Penn was known to reorganize scenes when he deemed them to be more dramatic in a different order from what was scripted.http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/enemywithin.htm Props and Sets * The sensor device used by Scott to scan the ore on Fisher's uniform appears to be a modified Nuclear-Chicago Model 2586 "Cutie Pie" radiation detector. http://www.orau.org/ptp/collection/surveymeters/nucchicago2586.htm This Feinberger reappeared in , , and . * In this episode we get to follow Kirk behind the large engine room machinery components in the first trip to the engineering deck (which dialog identifies as being in the lowest parts of the ship). To allow this to happen, the new set had to be temporarily expanded to hide the sound stage beyond it. After the double is rendered unconscious by the first neck pinch in the series, the quickly-assembled wall behind the three characters can be observed to have a very rough edge where it meets the floor. Pieces of sets that were designed to be added and subtracted easily were called "wild." Although Kirk pursues Ben Finney into these components in , this is the only time we get to see the space behind them. The view of the tubed structures behind the grille was a forced perspective set. The tubed machinery appears to be many dozens of meters long, but this is an illusion created by making each vertical piece much smaller than the one in front of it. Diminishing numbers were later printed on the tubes immediately behind the grid to add to the illusion. In episodes where the engines were under stress, lighting effects were used inside the tubed-machinery room. The set was extensively remodeled between the first and second seasons. * A shot, showing two extras (Frank da Vinci and Ron Veto) in red technician jumpsuits (and Veto holding the aforementioned "Cutie Pie" prop) in the engineering set was filmed, but cut from the episode. It was probably filmed as an insert shot for scenes at engineering.http://www.startrekhistory.com/contributors.html * The gauzy, red-bordered triangular set piece behind which the evil Kirk emerges briefly in engineering during the hunt scene appears to have been left over from the early briefing room as seen in The Cage and Where No Man Has Gone Before. * The unit that the evil Kirk accidentally phasers in engineering was recycled as the housing for the main circulating pump for the PXK pergium reactor in The Devil in the Dark. Special Effects did for the "Sulu heats rock" sequence]] * The showering phaser effect used when Sulu heats the rock is never used again. Just before he sprays the rocks, Sulu also appears to be fitting his hand phaser into its pistol mount–again, a maneuver that is never repeated. * There are two split screens used: after Kirk's double is neck-pinched and, in sickbay, when he takes the hand of his counterpart. All other instances of the two Kirks appearing in the same shot were done using doubles. Costumes * At the start of the episode when Kirk is beamed up from Alfa 177, both he and his evil counterpart are missing the Enterprise insignia on their uniforms. Lieutenant Farrell is also missing his insignia at some points during the episode (and also in a shot recycled from this episode in ). The Star Trek Compendium suggests that the insignias were removed every time the uniforms were cleaned (union rules required them to be cleaned daily), and during production of this episode, someone forgot to put them back to Kirk and Farrell's uniforms. * This episode introduced the first season version of the captain's wraparound tunic. It reappears in and , and in Kirk's briefcase in . It was originally made with the purpose of differentiating Kirk from his double in this episode. Cast * Although Nichelle Nichols does not appear in this episode, her voice is heard on the intercom in several scenes. Continuity *Spock's log entry in this episode calls himself "Second Officer Spock", however, in "Court Martial" the computer lists him as "First Officer Spock" and from then on is referred to as a "First Officer". * This was the first episode to show the Vulcan nerve pinch, as well as the first time McCoy says "He's dead, Jim." Leonard Nimoy objected to the script's directive that Spock "kayoes" the evil Kirk on the head, so he improvised the neck pinch on the spot and demonstrated it on William Shatner for director Leo Penn. (Star Trek Encyclopedia) The script's original directive survives to this day in the James Blish adaptation of this episode (in the book Star Trek 8) as Blish only had access to the scripts and not to the finished episodes. * The transporter was depicted as the only mode of transport between a planet and the ship because this episode was written and filmed before the existence of the hangar deck and shuttlecraft were established. (Star Trek Encyclopedia) * In the long shots of Kirk stalking his double in Engineering, the double is seen brandishing a type 1 hand phaser. But in the close-ups, he carries a type 2 pistol phaser. * In the sequence of aired episodes, this is the first episode where we see or hear the new middle initial for James Kirk. "Captain James T. Kirk" is briefly visible as the negative-Kirk enters Kirk's quarters. The initial was first spoken in , but that episode aired after "The Enemy Within". Reception *Actress Grace Lee Whitney was very unhappy about the last scene of this episode, in which Spock asks Yeoman Rand, if "The imposter had some very interesting qualities, wouldn't you say, Yeoman?". In her autobiography, she wrote: "I can't imagine any more cruel and insensitive comment a man (or Vulcan) could make to a woman who has just been through a sexual assault! But then, some men really do think that women want to be raped. So the writer of the script (ostensibly Richard Matheson - although the line could have been added by Gene Roddenberry or an assistant scribe) gives us a leering Mr. Spock who suggests that Yeoman Rand ''enjoyed being raped and found the evil Kirk attractive!" (The Longest Trek: My Tour of the Galaxy, p. 95) Video and DVD Releases * Original US Betamax/VHS release: . * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3, catalogue number VHR 2244, ''release date unknown. * US VHS release: . * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 1.2, . * Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 2, . * As part of the TOS Season 1 DVD collection. * As part of the TOS Season 1 HD DVD collection. * As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Alternate Realities collection. * As part of the TOS Season 1 Blu-ray collection. Links and References Starring * William Shatner as Capt. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock Featuring * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy * Grace Lee Whitney as Yeoman Rand :And: * George Takei as Sulu * James Doohan as Scott * Edward Madden as Fisher * Garland Thompson as Wilson * Jim Goodwin as Farrell Uncredited Co-Stars * Frank da Vinci as Vinci (scene deleted) * Eddie Paskey as Leslie * Ron Veto as Harrison (scene deleted) * Unknown actors as ** Bobby ** James Stunt Double * Don Eitner as the body double for William Shatner References abort control circuit; Alfa 177; Alfa 177 canine; autopsy; coadjutor engagement; coffee; Earth; exposure; frostbite; hand phaser; impulse engine; leader circuit; logic; magnetism; ore; post-mortem; protoplaser; rice wine; Saurian brandy; ship's manifest; shock; skiing; survival training; synchronic meter; thermal heater; tranquilizer; transporter; transporter circuit; transporter unit ionizer; velocity balance; Vulcan nerve pinch External link * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} de:Kirk : 2 = ? es:The Enemy Within fr:The Enemy Within it:Il duplicato (episodio) ja:TOS:二人のカーク nl:The Enemy Within pl:The Enemy Within sv:The Enemy Within Enemy Within, The